


So sit back and watch the bed burn

by Naughtygeek49



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF, Rup
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Murder, Tayce is really about to commit murder and arson at the same time, You technically dont know but its unlikely he survived, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtygeek49/pseuds/Naughtygeek49
Summary: I decided someone had to write the obligatory 'I killed my husband cause pretty girl' story so I guess I am that person.
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	So sit back and watch the bed burn

The house was burning. It was on fire and it was burning and even if Tayce wanted to do something to stop it, she couldn't.

Tayce.

The same Tayce that had spent the last 10 years living in that house and who was currently watching it burn. The same Tayce who was content being there and fulfilling her role as a housewife. That is until she had met _her_.

She took and she took and she took from Tayce but Tayce found that she didn't mind and over time she realised that she was also giving willingly.

It scared her at first. That she could fall so hard and so fast. But she learnt to deal with it and also learnt she only had one choice to make.

Her or him?

And Tayce would choose her one hundred times over.

A year ago she would have been consumed by guilt and running back for her husband in seconds. But this wasn't a year ago and she definitely wasn't going back in to save her husband.

The husband who had been asleep when she covered him in petrol and had stayed asleep when she had lit the match.

The husband who by now had to be dead.

But still, she kept watching the fire and she watched the flames grow higher and higher until she was sure that the house wouldn't be left standing.

It really was a beautiful house and she had been genuinely happy there. If there is anything Tayce feels guilty for, it's the fact the house had to crumble for her to finally be free.

The fire danced in her eyes as a slightly shorter girl approached her.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked. Tayce took one last glance at the house and turned her back on it for good.

"With you A'Whora? Always."

A'Whora grasped her hand delicately and they walked away, ready to start their life together.


End file.
